nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Marilyn Monroe
|writer = Onika Maraj, Daniel James, Leah Haywood, Ross Golan, Jonathan Rotem |producer = J. R. Rotem Dreamlab (co-producer) }} "Marilyn Monroe" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her sophomore studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. It was written by Minaj, Daniel James, Leah Haywood, Ross Golan, and Jonathan Rotem, and it was produced by J. R. Rotem, and Dreamlab (co-producer). The song leaked on to the Internet prior to the album's release on February 6, 2012, six days prior to "Young Forever". It was supposed to serve as a single, but its release was cancelled. The song was inspired by Marilyn Monroe, who is a major inspiration of Minaj. The song peaked at #4 on the US Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles, and #19 on the US R&B/Hip-Hop Digital Songs. It was used in the The Nicki Minaj Collection commercial for Kmart. Background The song leaked on the Internet on February 6, 2012Nicki Minaj Song “Marilyn Monroe” Leaks to the Internet (Video) Retrieved September 28, 2012.. Minaj talked about the song in an interview with Ryan Seacrest: In April, with the arrive of her album, many fans ask her if she will make "Marilyn Monroe" a single and Minaj had said yes.''Twitter: [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/187928997060018179 Yes, Eventually. ppl luv it----> RT @WowBiebah: @NICKIMINAJ Are you going to make Marilyn Monroe a single? It's beautiful <3 #NickiNewAlbum] Retrieved September 28, 2012.Twitter: MM will > RT @Waikikiiiiiiiii: @NICKIMINAJ Are Fire Burns, Marilyn Monroe, & Young Forever gonna be singles? #TakeYoTime Retrieved September 28, 2012. A poll was posted on Minaj's official website, on May 24, 2012, asking the fans to choose the next singles. The poll is divided into three categories. The first category asks the fans to choose between "Marilyn Monroe", "Fire Burns", "Young Forever", and "Gun Shot". "Marilyn Monroe" won the pole with the most votes (an outstanding differences of 55.9% of the votes).MyPinkFriday.com Take the Poll & Pick Nicki's Next Single! Retrieved August, 26, 2012. Second was "Young Forever", third was "Fire Burns", and "Gun Shot" was last. In an interview, Nicki was asked if "Marilyn Monroe" would eventually be a single and she said that "it has to be" and that "It will be," which confirmed the single release of the song. "We wanted to do it now, but then UK radio started playing 'Va Va Voom'", Nicki continued, "we're definitely going to have 'Marilyn Monroe' top of the year, and we're going to spend quality time on the video. We're going to take care of that one."The Guardian Nicki Minaj: 'My heroes? Scary Spice and Hermione from Harry Potter' Retrieved November 1, 2012. The song was used in her The Nicki Minaj Collection commercial for her debut clothing line with K-Mart. Cancellation The song was confirmed to be the next UK single with a release date of December 17.Radio1: Upcoming UK singles Retrieved September 28, 2012. It was later scrapped as a single just as Va Va Voom was at the beginning of 2012. Music Video Nicki confirmed on Twitter that Marilyn Monroe would eventually be a single and will have a music video.Twitter: I will > RT @MhizBossBarbie: @NICKIMINAJ you should do a video for Marilyn Monroe Retrieved September 28, 2012.Twitter: Hellzzzz yes! > RT @DeanaHugheess: @NICKIMINAJ will you ever do a video for Marilyn Monroe?:-) Retrieved September 28, 2012. However, since the single release of the song was canceled, the song will not have a music video. Live Performances The song was included on her Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour. Cross References * Marilyn Monroe is also mentioned in "Who's Ya Best MC?" Credits Recording: *Recorded at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles, CA, and Beluga Heights Studio, Los Angeles, CA *Mixed at: Conway Studios, Los Angeles, CA Personnel: *Writers: O. Maraj, D. James, L. Haywood, R. Golan, J. Rotem *Producers: J.R. Rotem *Co producers: Dreamlab *Recorded by: Ariel Chobaz & Gelly Kusuma *Recording Assistant: Jon Sher *Mixed by: Ariel Chobaz *Mix Assistant: Jon Sher *Vocal production by: Nicholas Cooper The credits for "Marilyn Monroe" are adapted from the liner notes of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.Digital booklet of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Charts Lyrics I can be selfish Yeah, so impatient Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe I’m insecure, yeah I make mistakes Sometimes I feel like I’m at the end of the road I can get low I can get low Don’t know which way is up Yeah I can get high, I can get high Like I could never come down Call it a curse Or just call me blessed If you can’t handle my worst You ain’t getting my best Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt? (felt felt felt) Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt (felt felt felt) Its like all the good things They fall apart like… Like Marilyn Monroe Truth is we mess up Till we get it right I don’t want to end up losing my soul I can get low I can get low Don’t know which way is up Yeah I can get high, I can get high Like I could never come down Call it a curse Or just call me blessed If you can’t handle my worst You ain’t getting my best Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt? (felt felt felt) Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt (felt felt felt) Take me or leave me I’ll never be perfect Believe me, I’m worth it So take me or leave me! (So take me or leave me) So take me or leave me! (So take me or leave me) Call it a curse Or just call me blessed If you can’t handle my worst You ain’t getting my best Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt? (felt felt felt) Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt (felt felt felt) Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt? (felt felt felt) Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt (felt felt felt) }} *Note: the song does not has a clean version neither a explicit version because of the lack of profanities and/or foul language. References }} Category:Songs Category:Leaked songs Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012